Infatuation BC
by AngelusDreamer
Summary: Long before the birth of John Constantine, Cassiel is an archangel sent to hell by mistake because of the evil that was inside her. The real mother of Constantine has some demons of her own but...will the other Archs ever tell John his connection to evil?
1. Chapter 1: Before the Rebellion

Chapter 1: Before the Rebellion

Her name was Cassiel, a beautiful angel with wavy black hair and piercing green eyes. Innocence surrounded her aura, drawing other angels to her for solitude and comfort from their sadness. Sadness? Yes, angels feel grief as well as pure joy, love and pride; any excess in some of the more sinful emotions was unheard of, until the Rebellion. Life before the Rebellion had been full of wonder and amazement; before their very eyes they watched as things changed. It was the very cause of curiosity that drove the others to battle. Man. They were unlike the other creatures created after them; man possessed conscious thoughts, emotions, with few rules, making some angels envious. Everyone believed that soon the angels would be replaced with man and woman. It started with one, then the others followed close behind and soon there was a fully-fledged war in the Heavens.

Cassiel was also a warrior, but as an archangel she was at the bottom of the list when it came to fighting a battle. She had the power and ability that was greater than other angels, but in comparison to the other six: Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Samael, and Camael, she was a weakling. Since the other archangels were always around, there was no need for her to use those abilities until they relied on her to help them fight the resistance.

She ran down the corridors, late again for a meeting with the others…her reason for being late was always the same, Armaros. Cassiel knew him ever since she could remember and he never left her side for very long; he was a lesser angel but that never mattered. Out of breath she almost broke down the door of the conference room as she entered. They took no notice of her and didn't resume their talking till she had taken a seat.

"We must start preparing for a war Michael," Gabriel urged.

But Michael was still skeptical that it would progress that far. "We aren't even sure who we're fighting yet brother…we could be condemning innocent angels."

He made Raphael sigh, "a safe place for others should be established so no innocent blood will spill and it would help us when the time comes."

Cassiel was surprised by the conversation of today's meeting. At their last meeting it was determined that a rebellion was only a rumor. "Can the seven of us defeat a large army willing to die for their cause?"

The room went silent with her question and Michael looked down at his notes, "Samael…has refused to respond to my messages, I fear he might be on their side."

Uriel let a groan and got up from the table and stormed out.

"Typical Uriel…We have no need to be discouraged or worry. And yes can defeat our enemy," Camael said.

"I'm going to check on Uriel," Cassiel excused herself and left the conference room to help the angered archangel.

She found him sitting on a bench with his head in his hands; Cassiel took a seat next to him.

"I know...Samael's betrayal is hard to understand. The reason for this whole rebellion is even more incomprehensible. But we cannot let others be strayed away, and if this battle does go down and the threat becomes greater they will be sent into exile. We will never see them again."

He looked up at her, "I know. I'm just confused…Samael…I never thought he'd turn against us you know? We're like a family Cassiel; I would never do something to hurt you guys."

She turned to him and gave him a hug, "Me too, I just want things to go back to how they used to be."

The others walked past them and said to keep an eye out and start telling others to not give into the resistance.

As she was returning to her duties, Cassiel ran into Armaros.

"Hey, how was the meeting?"

She sighed, "The usual, Uriel got angry…Raphael was the voice of reason and Michael pushed us to focus on the problem and prepare for war."

He looked at her troubled, "War? They really think so?"

Cassiel nodded, "Samael didn't come to the meeting…Michael thinks he's with them. Other angels like him…if he's with them then who know how many will join to follow his lead."

Taking her hand he rubbed his softly, "don't worry about it…you guys will find them and they will be punished. Things will be peaceful again."

"Yeah…" she nodded, "I really do hope you're right."

Then he reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out something, "I made this for you"

Cassiel looked at his hand curiously as he opened it, "Armaros you shouldn't have…" She smiled taking the small ring and placed it on her finger, "It's beautiful."

"Almost as much as you…" he added.

Quicker than his eyes could move she gave him a tight hug of appreciation and love, "I am lucky to have you..." she whispered in his ear then let him go.

"I gotta get back to work…and so should you," he reminded.

Reluctantly she left to go and retrieve the papers that Gabriel had asked to obtain….she thought about the events taking place and wondered why a higher power wasn't doing something to correct the problem...When she looked back up, Cassiel realized she was looking at Samael. Her mouth was too dry for words…

"Join me Cassiel…are you going to let those lesser beings get more attention than us? Are you going to become a slave for them like you are already? We are not meant to be slaves or pawns for someone's giant plan…if we can grow in numbers and form this resistance we can take back what's ours."

She took some steps back from him in fear, his essence…intents…were of evil and she could feel it.

He stepped closer to her, "you can trust me Cassiel…have I ever lied to you before?"

She shook her head and hit a wall behind her, he had her cornered.

A smile crept upon his face, "What's wrong? Are you…afraid of me now?" Samael laughed.

Gabriel cleared his throat as he appeared behind Samael, making him turn around.

"Back off Gabriel…this discussion doesn't concern you," he warned and turned back to her. But Gabe wasn't going to leave her with the betrayer and Samael knew this, "I SAID LEAVE!" he roared and turned around, striking Gabriel in the head with his fist.

Cassiel was shocked and covered her mouth to gasp, "Gabe…"

He fell to the ground and Samuel looked at her. In anger for what he did to Gabriel, Cassiel let out her wings and soon a sword appeared in her hand ready for battle.

"You want to fight me little one?" He teased her.

Then others appeared behind him with swords in their hands…eyes red with anger; Cassiel was suddenly out numbered.


	2. Chapter 2: Turning Point

Chapter 2: Turning Point

Samael advanced towards Cassiel with his own sword drawn and anger making him appear very impure. Since Gabriel was unconscious she had to battle him alone, but her strength was no match against his.

"Back down Samael, to go against your own is a sin! If you stop now you might be able to receive forgiveness."

He laughed at her and they touched swords, "We don't get forgiveness….only those humans have that right. And we are going to put stop to it!" Growling he whipped his swords around, clanging as it made contact with hers.

Cassiel lost her balance as his sword cut into one of her wings and the sword slipped out of her hands.

Samael swooped down catching her in his arm before she fell and flew away, leaving Gabe and her sword behind.

"Put me down!" She yelled and fought him with her hands, "Help!" she called out but no one could hear her plea.

"Shut up!" he said and smacked her across the face so hard it knocked her out.

Meanwhile Gabriel started to wake and found Cassiel's sword. He feared the worst.

'Michael, we've got a problem…Samael has taken her, get the others together we're going to war.' He used their ability to talk to each other through thoughts to let him know. 'Armaros…I need to speak with you.'

The angel had a feeling something was wrong with his lover Cassiel…but denied the ridiculous feeling…When Gabriel's voice echoed through his head, his fears became reality. He traveled as fast as his wings would let him to Gabriel's location. The archangel handed Armaros the sword that belonged to her.

"Where is she?"

Gabriel frowned, "Samael has her…why? That I don't know."

The light in Heaven was starting to fade as the atmosphere for war grew.

"I want to fight with you guys," Armaros was confused, but he was willing to do anything to get her back.

"Don't worry…we'll find her and rid of Samael, he will never be able to return again…"

Gabriel ignored the lesser angel's request to fight as he flew away to meet the others.

Meanwhile:

Samael told his men to keep guard outside, "Now is our time to claim what is ours…the Archs will be here any moment, kill them on sight."

Cassiel woke once she was thrown on the bed, "don't do this…please, just let me go and I'll call the others off."

He shook his head and laughed sitting on the edge of the bed, "I don't CARE if they come…I want them to come. My followers are ready to fight them, but you…you are going to be my little secret."

She looked at him confused and started to scream as he started tearing the robe she wore from her body with lust. Cassiel had no shame in being nude...but sensed that betrayer was going to violate her.

"You're the one aren't you?"

He stopped for a moment, curious as to what she meant. "Man fell because of you, didn't they? There was a rumor…"

Samael grabbed her hair and held her mouth close to his, "Yesss, They're ignorant Cassiel….we're much more intelligent than they will ever be! But still he doesn't trust us with free will?"

She tried scratching him but he forced her down against the bed making her unable to move.

"You will be the first…and the only. Our son will be an unstoppable force Cassiel…imagine the possibility!"

"What son?" she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"GABRIEL!" She screamed as her friend arrived.

Gabe was greeted by four other high ranking angels carrying swords. The other five Archs landed behind Gabriel with a defiant Armaros as well.

Hearing Cassiel's voice Armaros ran towards the building, Uriel tried to stop him but he was too late. The betrayers let him go…Armaros was no threat to them as he carried no sword and had no strength compared to theirs.

He walked in on the horrific sight. Cassiel was crying on the bed alone.

"What's wrong? What did he do to you?" Armaros rushed to her side to comfort her.

"He…he…" She couldn't say it; the words wouldn't leave her mouth.

"She's carrying my child…ARmarOS," Samael toyed with the lesser angel's name as he stepped out of the shadow.

"Against her choosing?" he asked in shocked. He tried to hold Cassiel closer to him, but she pushed him away.

"Yes…beautiful isn't it? Or brilliant I should say."

As they talked more angels were coming to Samael's defense, battling the never tired Archangels.

"Let's get you somewhere safe…" he said as he picked Cassiel up even though she fought against him. Armaros glared at Samuel as he carried her out of the place, "Stay away from her or else…" he warned.

Samael started laughing uncontrollably, "or else what you little scavenger? You going to beat me to with your cleaning rag?"

He ignored him and continued out. 'Cassiel is in deep trouble…' he told the others and managed to slip away from the betrayers while he took her to a location only known to them.

Minutes later the archangels retreated as they discovered Cassiel was safe.

"Let me have a look at her?" Raphael inched closer to the angel as she laid on a bed of straw. The Archangel of healing placed his hand on Cassiel's stomach and quickly removed it, shaking from what he felt, "This is not good…we need to get it out of her…but I don't know how to do it without hurting her."

The others were silent, having no answer.

"They will come back for the child…Samael won't want us to have the chance at destroying it, but he knows we won't hurt her" Gabriel sighed from across the room.

Cassiel looked up at all of them, "Just get it out…please…I can feel it growing…so fast."

Michael paced the room, "Maybe…if we defeat Samael the child will be pure?"

The others kind of shook their heads at the idea.

"Now see what he's done? The time to end this is now Michael…Do it for Cassiel," Gabe urged as he took her hand.

While Michael looked at her lying there, he didn't need to be told twice, "Get everyone prepared…and the others to safety…Cassiel, will you be alright to fight with us? We need all the power we've got."

She nodded but was unsure with her growing belly; it would get in the way for sure.

"No…she can't fight like this!" Armaros chirped in, "Besides….do we even know when this child is going to arrive?"

Raphael answered, "I'd say…a couple days at least."

"Still…she can't fight…" he folded his arms across his chest.

Gabriel grinned realizing something, "Oh yes…she will fight. If Samael needs her to carry his son…his men will not be able to harm her in fear of what Samuel would do to them. Don't worry, she will be safe."

Cassiel was quiet….all she could think about was the past couple of hours, how quickly they came and went….

'What have I done to deserve this?'

When the others left to prepare for tomorrow she stayed with Armaros and he sang her to sleep after assuring her that soon it will be better.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rebellion

Chapter 3: The Rebellion

The war seemed endless. Michael led the faithful and Samael led the resistance. It seemed that the fate of the Heavens was on the shoulders of the warriors. Cassiel tried fighting against those that stood in her way, but her strength depleted quickly and even under the watchful eyes of Camael…they captured her.

"Where is she?" he asked looking around, there were so many wings flapping, swords clashing and cries that Camael was unable to sense her. 'Uriel, we need to go and get Cassiel back...'

The other angel looked over at him and shook their heads.

'She's on her own Camael…if we leave our post we could lose more than just her.'

Uriel was right; it was too risky to leave the others. Soon afterwards atop a mountain Michael could be seen battling Samael. It was brother against brother, but Michael had the upper hand now that the betrayer lost his sword.

"Damn you Samael!" he cried out and with Samael's own sword Michael cut the wings from his back. Losing his balance on the cliff, and with no wings to help him, the losing angel fell. He screamed for Michael to save him.

Then the skies darkened even more…till there was no light to see. The surface beneath them started to crack open….While the faithful angels rose up on their wings, the betrayers…the fallen…now had no wings to save them from falling to uncertainty.

"Help!" a voice rang out as Cassiel ran from the grips of her captors. She panicked as the ground was breaking…and watched them fall, screaming for mercy. When she saw the others above her she tried to fly…but her wings were missing.

"MICHAEL!" She begged him for help and tried jumping to reach his foot. When he saw her struggling he reached down and took her hand just as the ground below her disappeared, "What's going on?"

Michael didn't know…but cried out as the angel's hand started to burn his own, causing him to lose hold of her…and she fell with the others.

When he tried going after her Gabriel pulled him back, "Don't! Or you fall with them…"

The skies above started to clear once more, but the Heaven they knew before had changed…

Cassiel screamed for them but they didn't come to her rescue. Strange creatures took hold of her ankles and wrists …grabbing her and pulling her down with them as she tried to resist. Another scream left her as she felt the baby in stomach start moving around.

"Samael!" As his name left her tongue she landed, on top of a pile of fallen angels.

Some had already started exploring their new home. It was hot…dark and ugly. Their final destination looked like a city that once used to be populated with people. Some already started regretting their decision to fight and cried in each other's arms.

Cassiel felt someone hold her in their arms, it was him…

"Don't worry my sweet…our son will be here soon and he will help us."

After he placed her somewhere safe…Samael was called away, they wouldn't tell her why…just that it was important.

Cassiel thought about escaping, but she wasn't sure how she could do that. She had no wings, no powers, and the extra weight felt like it was holding her down. When she sat up a pain ripped through her that she never thought existed. Other fallen angels came to her assistance and they started to prepare for the birth of the son.

"GET OUT!" She yelled squeezing as hard as she could, but the damned thing wouldn't budge from her womb. Several pushes later, the large baby was delivered…the first natural born demon of Hell.

"My little Mammon…" Samael cooed as he held his son for the first time. "Isn't he adorable? Thanks to his father of course. And YES…he will have no fear of those others…or the Creator."

Cassiel reached out and touched Mammon's hand and hissed as she pulled back, "There is pure evil in that thing…."

Samael laughed at her, "Of course there is….look around you Cassiel, you are no longer an ARCH…you're one of us now."

Her eyes narrowed at him, not understanding what "us" meant.

There was no celebration taking place in the Heavens. Even though their victory was important…losing their family to selfishness was devastating. Raphael and Camael went to the safehouse once the surface below them started to close back together. The two Archs had no idea what they were going to tell Armaros, but knew that he would have felt the moment Cassiel fell.

As they got closer, they could hear his shouting, "She did nothing wrong! Cassiel was NOT a betrayer!"

They took hold of the angel and pulled him away from the others, "Calm yourself Armaros! Do you really think the Creator would make a mistake?...Careful how you answer that." He warned.

The distraught angel wasn't sure. He didn't think Samael would hurt Cassiel either, "I… I…No, he doesn't make mistakes…but why would he send her away?"

Michael came up behind them, "Because of that thing inside her…I know that's what burned my hand when I tried to save her."

Armaros looked at his hand, it was already healed. "I think anyone with evil in their heart was sent away…and that included Cassiel, not because of her…but because of the other heart inside her," he continued.

Gabriel came in saying he had news, "The fallen…I know where they are. In this new sector called Hell, it lies beneath the human world. Also it appears Samael has made a deal with the Creator…but he won't tell me what it is yet."

Armaros shrugged them all off, "I'm getting her back myself…this is not her fault." He left them there as he returned to his living space.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid…." Uriel casted his eyes to Michael, "But the young one is right…we can't just let him keep her there. According to law she did no wrong, but without wings how could she return? She needs our help."

When she woke from a nap, Cassiel found Samael and the others gone from her room. With nothing else to do she decided to take look around this place. Besides the fallen, there were other creatures that had been there before them. A dirty, naked, and pale monster came running across the ground on all fours stopped to look at her; it yelled at her in some language she didn't understand then ran off. Cassiel held her arms tight against her as she walked on. More ugly beings flew through the air, with strange wings that weren't angelic at all. Then she recognized those flying things as what pulled her down there as she fell.

"What are those things?" She asked herself out loud.

"Scavenger demons...they bring damned souls to Hell."

Cassiel turned around to see a familiar face, "Azazel?" She thought back, "You never even liked Samael, why would you side with him?"

The tall, once bright angel…now had dark hair and shadows on what was a flawless face.

"I didn't…I taught them the use of a sword…Humans must learn to protect themselves against danger. I was…disobedient."

She put a hand on his shoulder feeling bad for him, "I really don't know why I'm here…Hell? Is that what this place is called?"

Azazel nodded, "That it is…Well…You're the mother of Mammon are not? That spawn of Samael he's blabbing about."

Cassiel sighed, "yeah….reluctantly. I just want to go home Azazel. I don't belong here."


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences

Chapter 4: Consequences

Armaros went to the cliff where the others had told him Samael had fallen from while battling Michael. As he got closer to the edge he thought about what he was going to do, "I can't do this…What if I can't come back?" He sat on the edge with his wings out just in case he did fall and change his mind.

"How long as he been there?" Camael whispered to Raphael as they watched Armaros from a distance.

"A day now, I'm afraid."

"Do you think he'll do it?" Camael was thinking about taking him away from the edge but Raphael held him back.

"Don't worry…he's too faithful to risk not being able to return again." The two Archs returned to their duties, "Michael says he has news for us. Maybe one of us will be meeting Samael again to rescue Cassiel."

"Wake up my little ray of sunshine," Samael licked Cassiel's cheek causing her jump awake and fall out of bed, he laughed.

"Don't do that…stay away from me," she warned before storming out. Mammon's crying made her stop in tracks. The newborn was nearly a year old now…aging abnormally fast. Even though she wanted nothing to do with her evil son, Samael made her feed him and spend time with him….if she didn't he would beat her? Without a word from him, Cassiel went to see the source of Mammon's crying. The innocent looking boy looked up at her as a soldier demon was holding his toy, "Give it back to him," her deep voice ordered the little demon and in fear he gave it back…then ran off. She sat down near him and sighed, "I don't think they're coming for me Mammon….they've damned me…all because of you."

His black eyes looked up at her, "Mama."

Cassiel was shocked, that was the first time she had ever heard him speak.

Samael walked in and was impressed, "I was teaching him that…pretty soon he'll be smarter than us." She didn't move and just continued looking at her son. "I know you're still bitter…but you will come around soon."

The now even smaller group of them met, the five of them sat at a table…waiting for Michael's news from the Creator.

"A bet has been made…between the two, for the souls of the humans. No direct contact…only influence…and this will be done with human like creatures...they will be half-demon from Hell and half-angel from Heaven. Each side will choose who will become the half humans and they will be sent to the human world with a mission. But a new rule is that true angels and demons are not allowed on Earth."

Uriel was frustrated, "Does he really think Samael is going to play by some rules or balance? Now that he's damned him and his friends to Hell what's the worst he could do? And why make a bet?"

Michael thought about it, "Maybe…there is something that he knows that we don't. This balance could be a plan that was already in the making."

"Now what about Cassiel? Have we made a decision on that?" Camael changed the conversation.

"I'm going go and retrieve her," Gabriel stood up, "Alone…"

The other Archs didn't object, and Michael added, "Good…the Creator granted you permission to go and retrieve her, but only her."

Cassiel looked at Samael sadly, "Azazel said there were others here…before the betrayers. He said this is a place for demons…angels that have gone against the Creator."

He took her into his arms, "Yes, angels in heaven and demons in hell. Soon all of us will return to heaven and it will be ours…" he promised. "I will never be a servant again!" he growled.

She broke away from him, "It was better than living in this place…and besides, we were not servants Samael. We helped a lot of angels and humans, and now that you're here what have you done? Enslaved…all these other fallen to do what you want them to. Isn't that right?" Enraged, Samael grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the room. Cassiel rubbed her head and saw him coming at her again…but this time someone came to her defense.

Azazel pulled her out of Samael's path and took off, "Azazel…what are you doing?" He set her down once they reached his place.

"Saving you from that bastard Samael….He'll kill you, ya know?"

She nodded and took a seat, "Thanks. But how come you have wings? Maybe if I had those I can get back home." Cassiel touched Azazel's scaly thin wings.

"No…Trust me you don't want these. See the more time you spend in Hell...doing more sins then the more…impure you become. Losing your angel wings is only the first stage. Haven't you noticed some changes in Samael?" There was a quiver in his voice.

"Yeah…a little. What sins did you do besides teaching the humans?" She looked at him curious and suspicious.

"Uhm. It doesn't matter Cassiel…what does matter is that you stay pure and don't become like one of us..." He brushed her soft cheek with his hand; his nails were long and sharp. Quickly he moved away from her in fear, "you need to leave…" he calmly told her.

"Wait! Tell me what you did, Please?" She begged him but Azazel's demeanor was changing, his eyes grew red as he tried to keep himself away from her.

"I used them…. All those women, I couldn't help myself. Who knows how many half-breeds I created! Now Samael's deal with the creator…I helped that bastard."

She looked at him even more confused, "Deal? What deal? Half-breeds? Are those half-human half-…"

"Demon…" he cut her off and started coming towards her. "Half-demons will corrupt the souls of humans…and half-angels will do just the opposite. Player with the most souls wins," he laughed, giving Cassiel chills.

She kept her eyes on him as he came closer now, with a familiar look of lust in his eyes. "Azazel, I know you can fight it. Please be strong," she said running out before he could catch her.

Armaros woke from a trance. He was still on the edge of the cliff. His eyes looked around him, there was no one…everyone was busy following their given orders.

"I need to do this…not for me, for Cassiel."

Standing up he looked up at the clouds above him then stepped off the cliff and was in a free fall to his fate. His wings faded in the wind and evil looking creatures scared him as they pulled him down faster. Armaros hit the hot ground hard, and it took him a while to recover. His eyes were in disbelief, this world was so big…how would we ever find her in this place.

"Cassiel?" his voice echoed back to him. Silence. In the distance he saw tall buildings…"That must be where she is…"

The now fallen angel continued down the same path the others had taken to reach the main city in Hell.


	5. Chapter 5: Search and Rescue

Chapter 5: Search and Rescue

Gabriel gave his brothers a hug before leaving the room to start his journey. With wing power he flew down the path of the fallen to Hell. When he arrived demons looked at him curiously, never had they seen an angel not fallen in Hell and they backed away from him afraid. Gabe had his sword out ready, in case any of them tried to attack him.

"Where is Cassiel?" his voice demanded the information from the others and they pointed the way.

Gabriel wasted no time in walking and flew into the city, landing on the hot dirty street. A lot of eyes glared at him as he walked around, searching for her face, "Cassiel?" he called out.

"She's mine Gabriel…now you leave, fly away home," Samael said from behind Gabriel, making him turn around.

"It doesn't matter whose she is…I've been sent here to retrieve her and I'm not leaving without her."

The demon was really starting to manifest in Samael, as wings that matched Azazel's that sprouted from his back…shocking Gabriel.

"She does not deserve to stay down here and you know that. Now leave me be, I didn't come here to fight you but I will if I have to."

Samael narrowed his eyes, "You're not going anywhere…" he hissed.

Armaros was already on the other side of town, where he managed to find Cassiel holding a child to her chest. "Cassiel? Is it really you?" The newly fallen angel was fatigued from walking and stumbled as he came closer to her.

"Armaros?" She looked up in disbelief, "Why…but…how could you have done this? There is no going back! I can't believe you fell, please tell me that you got permission and you're here to save me?" Cassiel put Mammon down and went to him.

Armaros shook his head, "I just couldn't leave you down here…it wasn't fair for you to be sent here and I couldn't just stay there and do nothing."

She rubbed his head, "No…you shouldn't have, and they would have sent someone for me I'm sure."

He stepped away from her, "damn it Cass I fell from grace to come here for you! To this hot Hell and you aren't even thankful for it?" His anger started to rise, "I couldn't function knowing you were down here alone, at Samael's mercy with that evil child...and finally I come here and you are helping that horrible thing grow. You have the nerve to tell me that I did the wrong thing? Cassiel you have no idea what I've been through."

Her eyes looked at him scared and shocked; this place seemed to have already taken its toll on poor Armaros.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I care about you too much to see you come here…this place is horrible. I missed you…I missed the others, but I have no wings…no way to get back. It was either live poorly or do what Samael says…I never really had a choice."

He looked as though he didn't understand why he was acting so different, but she knew very well and he wasn't strong enough to fight it like she had.

"Hey…look at me," she put her hands on his shoulders.

Armaros looked at her with deep red eyes.

"You need to fight it, or you will end up just like the others…demons. Don't worry, someone will come and when they do I'm taking you with me. I won't leave unless you can too."

He nodded silently and hugged her, "I love you Cassiel."

"Haven't you had enough Gabriel?" Samael laughed after throwing the angel into a brick wall. Soldier demons pulled at his shoulder length hair and pinched his ear and nose while he laid slumped against the wall.

The Arch groaned but wasn't going to let himself be defeated. "You have your son…now give us back Cassiel, you have no need for her anymore. But I imagine she wants to go home now," he said while pushing off the small demons and rising to his feet.

"YOU don't tell me what I NEED!" he yelled angered, "I have claimed her, she is mine now."

Gabriel charged at the demon with his sword while Samael did the same except holding a spear. With his sword, Gabe broke the spear and hit him on the side of the head with the dull portion of the sword.

Samael was knocked out…the Arch didn't have the mental strength to destroy the demon.

Camael flew quickly to Michael after spotting him talking to another angel. "He's gone…someone said that Armaros threw himself off the cliff."

The higher ranked Arch scratched his chin, "are you sure of this?"

The other archangel sighed, "Yes…I've checked myself, no one has seen him for quite some time."

Michael lowered his head, "There is nothing we can do Camael…he has chosen to fall. Forgiveness comes to those who have not turned their back to the Creator. Armaros knew what he would lose if he did go without permission, and now he will have to live with that choice." Camael felt horrible…He knew he should have done more to help the troubled angel, but it was too late now. "I just hope that this doesn't hinder Gabriel's mission in bringing Cassiel back. If she knows that he's there…she might not be so willing to return. You know?"

Michael patted Camael's back and told him not to worry about that, "Don't blame yourself either; it was his choice to go."

Gabriel took off running; he knew now where Cassiel was and wanted to grab her and get out of Hell before Samael woke and set loose his demons on him. Time was also running out, there was only so much strength that he could carry before he would be weakened by the pull of evil the place had.

Cassiel looked up and saw Gabriel running towards them, "It can't be!"

Armaros let go of her and saw what she did.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to save her!" he growled in rage at the Arch. "I made a sacrifice for nothing? Figures you five would tell me nothing while I pondered whether to come and get her myself!"

Gabriel looked at him in disbelief, "I had no idea….that you had chosen to come here Armaros. Honestly. I'm sorry."

Cassiel hugged Gabriel tightly, "Please tell me you're here to take us home."

He looked at her oddly, "Armaros? No…I was brought here with orders to bring only you home."

She started to cry, "You can't leave him here…he was being unselfish and came for me. We have to try."

Gabriel looked away from her and walked over to the child that was sitting on the ground, "this must Samael's son?"

Cassiel said nothing in response. The Arch studied the child and thought about destroying it, but that wasn't part of his orders.

"You and I will meet again," he said to the child before turning to Cassiel and Armaros, "Samael is coming…we must leave." Gabe took hold of Cassiel and started to fly towards Heaven, and in a desperate attempt Armaros grabbed Cass's foot.


	6. Chapter 6: Between Heaven and Hell

Chapter 6: Between Heaven and Hell

"Take my hand!" she told Armaros as she tried to reach down with her free arm but it was useless.

Armaros then lost his hold on her and started falling.

Cassiel looked at Gabriel, "We have to help him; he's falling!"

Gabriel took note of where they were, "Cass we can't…we're over the domain of man…It is of serious consequence to go there now."

Without looking back he took her to Heaven, where she regained her wings and her duty as an Arch.

"How could you let his happen to him?" she questioned the others about Armaros, "He's now stuck with the humans..."

Michael cleared his throat, "Actually…he's been chosen by Samael to be half-breed...a representative you might say, of Hell…to influence the humans in such a way that damns them." Cassiel looked at him confused, "You're saying Samael did this?"

Michael nodded and continued, "I'm afraid the creator has chosen an angel as well…Camael. He has faith in you Camael."

Cass shook her head, "No…I'll go instead. Right Camael? Or take me with you." She just wanted to be Armaros.

"No Cass…you know the orders don't change. You are needed here and will be taking my place."

She started to cry, "You guys have no idea what it was like down there…with Mammon and Samael…and watching Armaros becoming a monster, and Azazel there too!"

Samael laughed as he planned his revenge thoughtfully, "that dumb bastard."

The demon looked to his son, whom appeared as if he were a five year old.

Meanwhile Armaros arrived to mortality.

"Where am I?"

He looked around…he was on the corner of modern day Wilshire blvd. as others just looked him oddly as they passed by trying to get to their jobs or do their shopping.

He recognized them as humans…not demons, "I'm not in Hell? And this sure isn't Heaven…"

As he started to walk he felt something in his pocket and pulled out a wad of money, Armaros wasn't really sure what it was for but kept it anyway.

"Welcome to Los Angeles…" he read on a sign of someone's business. "Los Angeles?" he pronounced strangely.

"Yeah…the city of angels...now move it along buddy you're scaring my customers," a man shooed him away.

"City of angels?" he repeated and looked around seeing no angels that looked familiar.

When he found a large building he decided to go inside, a woman was sitting at a desk.

"May I help you?" she addressed him.

"Uh yeah…You see I think I'm kind of lost…"

The woman tapped her pen on the desk, "Well where you want to go?"

Armaros cleared his throat, "I'm trying to get back to Heaven..."

She frowned at him, "Security…take his man out of here. I'm sorry sir, I cannot help you."

She also whispered something to herself but Armaros couldn't catch it as they took him out of the building.

"There's gotta be someone here that can help me…" In the window glass he caught his reflection…he didn't look demon at all, or angel….

"I'm human?" he whispered.

A man in a black robe walked to him, "sir do you need to find god?"

Armaros looked at him confused, "I need to get Heaven…yes?"

The priest handed him a bible, "Let it be your guide to finding him."

Armaros' demon wings appeared as his eyes turned red once his fingers took hold of the holy object. The priest was terrified and took off running at the sight of him; others simply thought he was wearing a costume since Halloween was next week. The semi-demon dropped the bible and looked back in the window to see what the priest did.

"Oh no…This can't be good."

"Camael…I know you feel guilty, I can sense it. Please let me go with you?"

The other Arch sighed, "I cannot do that Cassiel. But if I do find him I will talk to him for you. I'm sure he's probably confused and missing you too. But there is demon in him now, you remember this right?"

She nodded, but didn't really want to remember the Armaros she had seen before Gabriel came…she kept in mind the innocent angel that he was.

Cass looked at the ring on her finger and sighed, "he may not be an angel anymore, but I know somewhere inside he still cares about me."

The other Arch looked away, "I know, maybe he can help us bring Samael down. I'm not sure."

She stepped aside as Camael opened his wings and waved goodbye to them before taking off to face the duty of helping souls on Earth. Cassiel felt unusual being back in Heaven, but tried to not let it get to her…other angels gave her odd stares because they still believed her to be in league with Samael. In an effort to try and keep her mind off things…Gabriel and Michael gave her tasks to do while they started going over applications to fill the two archangel positions they had open. But Cassiel wasn't alone…Uriel helped out as well to make sure she wasn't lonely.

Armaros woke on a bench in a park; he had been living there for the past couple of days. Lying on the ground under the bench was a key with a note wrapped around it.

"This wasn't here earlier…"

As he unwrapped the note he noticed it had fancy writing, it was directions to somewhere. Having nothing else to do he followed them to a location where humans lived. Going inside he noticed there were numbers on the door…fumbling through his pockets he retrieved the key and noticed it did have a number on it

"Hm…666."

He went to the sixth floor of the building and found the room that matched the key. Armaros laughed to himself when the key fit the door, "guess I have a home now."

Looking around the room it had everything he needed, new clothes…a fridge full of food…more of the green paper stuff he carried in his jacket and a cabinet full of weapons, Armaros didn't want to know what those were for.

On his bed was a white folder, "more surprises?" He looked around wondering where all this was coming from. Inside the folder were instructions…explanations…rules about the modern world and his role in it.

"A semi-demon?...I fucking work for you now?" Armaros cursed and almost threw the folder across the room. "There is no way you're getting me to corrupt souls for you…sorry, but that is your job not mine."

As he went through the folder some things were starting to make more sense but he was angry with himself…for getting in that position. "I'm so screwed," he sighed reading the consequences if he were to not complete his mission.

After reading the guide he laid out on his bed and looked at the ceiling, "I wonder who they are sending to try and stop me." Part of him hoped it would be Cassiel…but knew his luck wasn't all that great.


	7. Chapter 7: Wounded Inside

Chapter 7: Wounded Inside

"Wow! I didn't hear you were back!" an angel chimed from behind Cassiel, scaring her to the point she turned around and grabbed the angel's throat.

Once she realized the mistake Cass let go of her friend's neck, "Look…I'm sorry. Just been a little on edge lately you know?"

Ariel looked at her afraid and started backing away, "They were right…you have changed."

Cassiel reached out to her, "Please don't be scared...I didn't mean to do that." She pleaded with Ariel but she had already run away. "Uriel?" She looked around searching for the arch that never seemed to leave her side until she needed him most.

He heard what had just happened and felt bad, "Some just don't understand it…and they don't want to be near anything like that, so they run." He tried to make her feel better, but Cassiel just felt more alienated.

"I just want to be with Armaros again…He understands. Besides Gabriel he's the only one that's ever been there, that has seen what I've seen!"

Uriel shook his head, "Armaros is gone Cass, he's not coming back and you cannot go to him. Do you hear me? Now we need you, all these other angels need you too. Are you going to quit on them?"

She frowned, "They don't even trust me anymore! Why should I work my ass off to protect them, when they can't even stand to be near me?"

Camael looked around the city in awe, he had never seen this place before, "It's so big."

He carried a large grin as he walked around, smiling at mankind as he passed by them. Some of them weren't so pleased to have a man smiling at them and one woman took it offensive and smacked him with her purse. Being confused he ducked for cover and turned down an alley to escape her.

"Guess there is a lot to learn down here," he sighed rubbing his sore head.

"You've got that right…" a familiar sounding voice responded.

When Camael looked up he saw a modern weapon pointed at him with Armaros' finger on the trigger.

"Put it down Armaros."

The semi-demon narrowed his eyes, "they sent you down here to stop me. Samael warned that they would send someone…but I expected Michael or Gabriel, not your pathetic ass." Camael had no weapon against him so he did his best to keep his cool and not overreact.

"Cass still misses you…she's heartbroken, begged me to take her with me so she could see you," he hoped that his would get the guy to calm down enough to think more rationally.

Armaros lowered the gun, "Stupid bitch…she really needs to get over it and move on. I only pretended to love her," he spat out and moved at a quick speed to Camael, pinning him against the side of the building, "stay out of my way…or I will kill you."

After giving a fair warning Armaros disappeared into the crowd.

Michael stood up, "I called together this meeting to introduce the two newest members of our team, Selaphiel and Phanuel."

Cassiel stood up and clapped with the others. She had no say in the decision; it was Michael and Gabe that did it. Her eyes couldn't help but looked at Phanuel oddly. She never got along with the angel and even more so after she heard that he was the one to expel Azazel to Hell. Her sight clouded as her memories reminded her of the lust in Azazel's demon eyes after he had saved her from Samael.

"Excuse me..." she said and slipped out the room, not caring that it was being disrespectful.

When she got out to the fresh air she looked around confused and overwhelmed. In the past Armaros would hold her and talk to her...but he wasn't there and no one seemed to be as gentle as he was with her.

Gabriel came out and was walking towards her, "What's wrong now Cass?"

She hated the tone of his voice when he said that, like she was being a problem to them.

"I can't take it here Gabe…not without him, and with everyone hating me, it's almost like I'd got better treatment down in Hell as Samael's toy."

He lowered his brow, "don't say such things Cass, you know that's not true. But you have got to let go of Armaros. Uriel told me how much you miss him and I can understand that….but it is affecting your duties and those come first."

She looked at him and rubbed her eyes from the tears that she had, "Armaros isn't the only one I miss…" Cassiel felt guilty for this but she needed to get it out, "I miss my son…Mammon. I don't want to because of what he is…but I can't ignore this bond that's there." Gabriel scratched his stubby chin and cleared his throat, "I really can't relate to this Cass, but I want you to remember where your faith lies. Whatever connection you feel with Mammon…you've got to ignore it or it will destroy you." He gave her a hug, "Go home and pack your things…you're going to stay with me. And get some rest there alright?"

She nodded and left.

Camael watched sadly as Armaros worked like a sly fox…tricking others into letting go of their inhibitions.

"Cass would be horrified seeing this," he whispered to himself.

The now half-breed was living in a studio apartment not far from his enemy. He already started on his mission, helping others do the right thing was a very easy task to complete…but there were so many souls out there. Armaros was on fire, he made it a game of influencing others to evil. He figured it was that Armaros had to be good at what he was expected to do or get punished severely by Samael if he failed.

The demon could sense when Camael was watching him from afar, so he did good to put on a show for him. But he remembered the clause in his contract that read: If a semi-angel oversteps his boundaries then terminate him. In Armaros' eyes, having Camael stalk him was overstepping his place in the balance and he prepared to destroy the half angel when the time was right.

"Father…why can't you send me? I can do ten times more good than that idiot…" Mammon folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry son but it was part of the deal…for now. Just wait, soon we will find a way. We just have to be patient for now." Samael sighed being a bit annoyed by his son's eagerness, yet was proud that he wanted to prove himself. "We will keep sending those to surface as we kill those that the Creator sends…but he will never know that it is our fault, you see what I'm saying?"

Mammon smiled and nodded, "And once he runs out of strong ones…then we can snatch up all the souls of man and with our army take over Heaven?"

Samael patted his back, "exactly."

He led him outside to look at Hell now. Things had been more organized since Cassiel had left, for there were segments made in Hell to punish those according to their sins. Samael figured the different sectors would give demons something to do besides annoy him until it was time to make their move.


	8. Chapter 8: Have Mercy

Chapter 8: Have Mercy

Cass slept for a while once she reached Gabriel's place. It was nice of him to offer his place for her to stay at while she dealt with her troubles. Her things were still sitting on the floor and Gabriel wasn't back yet from working, so she walked around a little in thought. As she started thinking through her alternatives it became clear there were four possible outcomes…She could stay in Heaven and be miserable, fall back to Hell and be miserable, die and be nothing, or go to Earth and be…well that was a mystery. Since the new law prohibited angels from going there it was unclear what the result of that would be.

Uriel's words also plagued her. Armaros is no longer himself anymore…and she witnessed that coming that while in Hell.

"Maybe I can stop it…I know that the real Armaros is in there somewhere...and then we could be together again."

Her mind was made up, once it clear she would fly down to Earth just like Camael had done and she would find Armaros.

Gabriel had gone back and apologized on behalf of Cassiel, explaining to them her situation since they needed to know anyways.

"She's damaged goods, should have just let Samael have his way with that one," Phanuel said shrugging his shoulders.

Uriel was outraged and wasn't going to keep it in check this time, "Don't you dare say a thing that like about one of our own…we work as a team and depend upon each other, but if you have a personal problem with Cassiel then I suggest you leave your post Phanuel."

Deep inside Uriel wanted to tear him apart for what he said about his friend, but he was glad that Cass wasn't there to hear it.

Michael looked at them all shocked to see there were feuds already, "leave your personal issues at home next time."

With that he left and Gabriel followed telling him to wait for a second.

Gabe started walking with Michael, "She's staying at my place for now…I don't want her to be alone. I'm beginning to wonder though if Phanuel was the right choice, aren't you?"

Michael shook his head, "Phanuel does bring up a good point though Gabe. Since she's returned….Cassiel hasn't bounced back into her duties...or has had the spirit she did before. Maybe we should urge her to step down as an Arch."

Gabriel stopped walking, "You can't be serious Michael…That angel was a victim of that very cause we are battling and I think she is what we need on this team. Sure…she's dealing with some personal losses but I know that once her head is clear she will do great things…why else would the Creator have granted her permission back to Heaven Michael? He has a plan for her."

After writing a note for Gabriel Cas left her stuff behind as she went outside and opened her wings.

"I hope this works…" she breathed out and started flying down…having faith that she would be lead to where man inhabited and not elsewhere.

The speed she had traveled at was so fast that she lost consciousness half way there and fell into a mattress that someone had placed on the street. Being really confused, she woke up with the sun shining right into her eyes as it was starting to set.

"Did I make it?" She asked herself. No one was around her but she could hear the noise of people and cars, "This is it isn't it? Earth…Wow." Cassiel jumped up and felt a little dizzy, "This is going to take some getting used to."

As she walked down the street she couldn't believe her eyes, her mind was ordering her to shout his name but she stopped herself suddenly.

Armaros was behind a man who was kneeling down. She could hear him whispering to the guy, "you need the money…just do it, kill her…you can find a new wife anyway…a better one."

Cassiel's eyes grew and she backed away from him.

"It's horrible isn't it?"

"It is Camael….Worse than I imagined," She responded and turned around to give him a hug. "I just couldn't be there anymore, for some reason I knew that I needed to come here…"

He looked down at her curiously, "You mean you weren't sent here?"

Cassiel's cheeks turned pinkish, "no…I flew down, just as you had done."

Camael silenced her and took her away just before they were seen by Armaros.

They arrived at Camael's apartment and he offered her a drink, "according to the law you should be sitting in Hell…but instead you are here? It's unbelievable...unheard of. You disobeyed the Creator by breaking His law."

Cassiel took a drink, "I didn't know what would happen…but I had to try. Everyone hates me up there, even one of the new Archs."

Camael looked at her in thought, "Nah…he couldn't have…" Quickly he got up and tossed her a rosary. Just as he had thought.…Cassiel's eyes blossomed blue and her angel wings came through.

She dropped the rosary and got up, "what does this mean? Am I some kind of freak?" Camael laughed, "No…you are a very lucky angel…the Creator granted your permission. You're now a half-breed, half angel and half man."

She looked at her hands, "You mean like you? And like Armaros?"

He shook his head, "not like Armaros…he's half demon and man."

"Right."

Camael paced around the room, "I wonder why he let you through…you know what this means though? There will be another arrival to Earth…this time of Samael's choosing."

Samael cursed as he learned the Creator chose Cassiel as his next half-breed, but then he smiled, "he doesn't learn does he? Sending Cassiel will end up being his biggest mistake…AZAZEL!" the demon shouted.

Quickly the demon arrived to Samael in curiosity as to what was needed of him.

"You're moving up…" the demon smiled at Azazel. He showed a confused face but he was soon lifted into the air, "Fly Azazel! Corrupt the souls of mankind!"

Meanwhile in Heaven, Gabriel just returned to find his house empty…and a letter from Cassiel. His eyes read it quickly and he punched the counter top…Gabe wondered why he didn't feel anything like he did last time she had fallen…but then it struck him..

"She must not have fallen…but made it to Earth." Gabriel was confused by all this; it wasn't right with the law…so why would Cassiel be an exception? He sat down on his couch and hoped to hear word from the Creator about what he should do.

For hours it seemed, Camael filled the new semi-angel in on her duties while on Earth and as well as the tricks that Armaros played on others.

"Just like us, only he receives his orders from Samael, but I wouldn't be surprised if they are a little more sinister and not by the book."

As if he had timed it…Armaros kicked down the door to Camael's apartment and shot him in the arm. Cassiel squealed in shock and screamed, but again they had no sword or weapon of man to defend themselves.

"He'll live…he just needs to learn to stop following me," Armaros spat on the semi-angel as he sat on the floor in pain. "Don't you move…" he warned Camael and grabbed Cassiel, "You're coming with me…and don't make a sound…or I'll shoot you too."


	9. Chapter 9: The Prophecy

Chapter 9: The Prophecy

"Don't do it Armaros…" she whispered after he put her down and locked the door to his place. Cassiel looked around for a weapon and saw a kitchen knife, she quickly grabbed it for defense.

Armaros laughed, "What are you going to do with that?" He took a seat on the arm of a couch and watched her.

She frowned, "I don't know…" Cass realized that if it came to using that knife against him she probably wouldn't be able to do it. "Why did you bring me here?"

Armaros didn't answer...he just looked at the gun as if in deep thought.

She started to fear that he was deciding whether to shoot her or not, "I missed you…I came here because of it."

He nodded, "I felt the moment you landed here…you never were brilliant."

"What do you mean?"

Armaros looked up and started stepping closer to her, "I mean you shouldn't be here…in this mess. Samael is planning something huge for Earth and I doubt it's good. You should be with the others…and forget about me. I've changed Cass, I had to…or else…you don't want to know."

Cassiel lowered the knife and kept her eyes on him, "All those things Camael said you did for Samael…are true?" She believed her friend but wanted to hear it from Armaros.

"Yes…I imagine they are. Samael promised that after a thousand souls I'd be relieved of my duty. I've been working toward that goal."

The half demon moved over to her and caressed her neck, making Cass close her eyes and drop the knife.

"I missed that..." she whispered to him as she felt his hands start to slip under dress to touch her thighs.

"Lay down…" he suggested and she went to the couch lying down.

Cassiel watched him as he moved up her dress and pulled it over her head.

The demon inside Armaros was hungry for her flesh…but he kept it at bay, not wanting his demon side to control what he was about to do.

"Let me love you?" he asked innocently as he felt her hand…touching the ring he had given her.

Cass was a little surprised…not by the question but by the sudden look and feel of innocence he appeared to radiate.

She smiled and pulled him to her, "yes."

Gabriel ran into Camael's apartment, there was blood on the ground and he headed out of the building to the nearest hospital. When he got there Camael was being wheeled inside from the ambulance.

"Camael!" he called out…only getting a strange look from him before they told him to wait outside of the operating room. Patiently he waited till a nurse said he could go in…Gabe told them that he was his brother.

"Gabriel…what are you doing here?"

He looked at Camael's wound.

"He spoke to me…told me to come here and some other things…Armaros is with Cassiel isn't he?"

Camael tilted his head, "Yes…but how'd you know?"

Gabriel closed the door to his room then sat down, "I've discovered a prophecy that has recently been foretold….a human child will be born from the parents of a half-breed angel and half-breed demon. He will be keeper of the balance on Earth, a neutral force. The Creator knew of Samael's plan to kill semi-angels…he sent me to be the protector of the child and guide it to fulfilling his destiny."

Camael was shocked, "Armaros is not the same as before…he will kill her Gabriel. They may not be the ones….You need to go help her before it's too late…I'll be fine."

Gabe nodded and kissed Camael's forehead, "I will return."

Once Gabriel left the hospital Azazel moved into the room. He had been watching the two talk; he now knew the prophecy by reading Gabe's lips from behind the observation glass.

The half demon smiled at Camael, "I'm here to finish what Armaros could not…"

With a silencer on his gun he shot Camael in the head then calmly exited before nurses could arrive to his heart monitor flat lining.

After leaving the hospital Azazel left to track down Gabriel…once he destroyed him Cassiel would be next….'Cause he knew Armaros wouldn't do it.

"HELP!" Cassiel jumped from the bed and looked around shaking.

"What's wrong?" Armaros mumbled.

"Nothing….just a bad dream," she laid back down and cuddled back to him and fell asleep.

His hand rested on her stomach as he held her to him, "don't worry..." he soothed her. His expression changed though when his hand felt movement. At first he wrote it off but fell asleep before he could mention it to her.

Gabriel went back to Camael's apartment to look for notes that his friend may have had as to where Armaros was living at. It took him an hour to go completely through the place before he found a folder with all its contents on Armaros. Since he didn't know much about the variables in the prophecy he wanted to make sure there would be no intervention…so he had to find the two.

As he looked through the folder, Gabriel also read that for every semi-angel there would be a semi-demon, "there are more?"

Now it was more urgent to find them…knowing that a semi-demon would be sent to stop it. Taking the address he left the apartment with a weapon he took previously from a store.

"OOOOOOOOhhh," Cassiel whimpered as her stomach felt like it was twisting itself inside out. She quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to throw up, "What's wrong with me? I feel sick…"

Armaros appeared in the doorway, "I've seen this before…it could be a flu or something like that."

She rested back against the wall, "I think….I can't be pregnant again can I?"

Armaros then remembered when he felt movement in her stomach.

There was a loud knock at the door, his eyes went red, "be right back."

When he got to the door he looked through the hole and saw Gabriel standing there with a gun, he wasn't too surprised, but a little shocked he rang the doorbell.

"What do you want?" he called out not opening the door.

Gabriel tightened his grip on the gun, "I need to see Cassiel…it's important. Let me in Armaros."

The demon sighed, "She's not feeling well come back tomorrow."

Gabe smiled, at least he knew now that she was still alive… "She's sick? Do you really believe that?"

Armaros cursed and opened the door, "Yeah…what the Hell do you know about it?" Cassiel came into the room and saw Gabriel, "Omg…Gabe…I'm so sorry I left like that and didn't tell you…I just knew you'd be angry with me and wouldn't understand why I would choose to leave again."

Gabe rushed to her and caught her in his arms as she started to faint. He felt her head; "she needs to lie down."

Armaros let him put her on the bed but watched her like a hawk.

"Listen to me Cassiel…you are carrying a child. The Creator sent me here to help…He's going to grow fast until he is born and it will be very painful, but he will soon be what keeps the balance here. Right now both of you are in danger…Samael knows of this I'm sure and will probably send someone to kill the child and even you Armaros."

The half-demon started to get angry with himself…he let down his guard and now this? He was surely doomed either way now, unless he could quickly reach his goal and become free.

"I've got to go…" he didn't explain but told Cass he'd be back soon and took to the streets to corrupt more souls as fast as he could.


	10. Chapter 10: A Balance Maintained

Chapter 10: A Balance Maintained

Armaros started to get caught up in his evil acts against many men, women and children of all kinds. Los Angeles was his playground and it was almost too easy because they were so willing and stupid to accept little offers that would eventually end in corrupting their soul… it had changed him and he started lose sight in his purpose.

The business crowds were out and about heading to their jobs in the early morning. Theft…murder…lust and other gluttonous acts he suggested to the minds of others in simple whispers and others in full conversation. The only problem was that he still needed many more souls before he'd be free.

Azazel watched as the other demon worked the crowds doing Samael's bidding. Another idea popped into the semi-demons mind…it was brilliant; maybe too brilliant…He laughed loudly to himself and moved out of view. He knew a way to destroy Armaros…by first destroying the others.

"Is he ever coming back?" The night had passed, morning arrived and still Armaros hadn't returned as promised.

Gabriel rose up from his chair, "I don't know, he didn't say anything when he left… How are you feeling?"

Cassiel opened her eyes partially, "Like crap…This baby sure wants out and it would get its wish if he grew claws."

Gabe gave a small laugh, "No claws…he will be human remember?"

"Yeah I know…maybe I wish he did have claws. Why did this have to happen again anyway? Wasn't it enough to go through having Mammon? I don't think I'm cut out for raising a child after being forced to raise an evil one."

Gabriel sat down next to her on the bed, "Consider Mammon a test of faith…and this child a blessing." He tried his best to reason with her because they had a long road ahead of them raising the child with the constant threat of Samael.

"Ugg how long is this going to take?" she cried out.

"Don't worry…shouldn't be more than a couple of days..." he replied.

Cassiel felt something strange, "Uhm…Gabe I'm bleeding…" she showed him her hand, covered in deep red blood that came from between her legs.

"No…this can't be," he stated confused as he knew this was a bad sign. "A doctor…you need to see one now..." Gabe remembered the place he had seen Camael and knew they must be able to help. He picked her up from the bed…revealing a large spot of blood on the bed.

"She's going to die you know…" Azazel said sitting down beside Armaros on the city bus.

Armaros looked at him shocked… "Samael sent _you_?" he started to laugh unable to control himself.

"Yes…and I'm setting out to do what you had not accomplished. Camael is dead…the others are next and then I'll come for you last." Azazel left a shocked and confused Armaros and got off the bus with an evil grin.

Armaros looked at a piece of paper he had in his pocket…it was a count of how many souls he corrupted, "damn…"

He took off running once he got off the bus and went back to where he had left Cassiel and Gabriel. Armaros knew he needed to be there so he could protect them. When he got to his apartment the door was left open and no one was there.

"Where in the world did you go?"

He looked around for a note but none was left and he started to wonder if they had a feeling Azazel was after them. But when he went into the bedroom and saw blood on the bed. He stared at it for a while and tried to think where they could be. The hospital. It was the only place that made sense.

"How far along is she?" A doctor asked Gabriel as they took Cassiel into the emergency room...they figured that Gabe was the father.

"Uhm…I don't know, I believe she's due in a few days."

Of course he didn't mention that she had been pregnant for only a day. He waited outside while they took her to a place he could not go and was told to take a seat in a waiting room.

Gabriel decided that he'd visit Camael quickly and see how his friend was doing. But when he got to the floor there were a lot of police and yellow tape blocking off Camael's door.

"Excuse me…what happened? I left my brother here earlier…he came in with a wound to his arm, in that room." He pointed.

The nurse frowned, "Oh….I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this…he was murdered here last night. The authorities are trying to find who killed him. Maybe you could help them out, I'm sure they want to talk to you."

Gabriel pushed his way to get a look at the scene and saw Camael's lifeless body in the bed with a gunshot wound. They tried to question him but Gabriel went back downstairs to see a ton of doctors going into Cass' room.

"What's going on?" he demanded to know from one of the nurses leaving the room.

"She's not stable we're losing her…"

He tried to move into the room but she pushed back, "Sir you cannot be in here…don't make me call security."

Gabriel growled as he waited again outside…he lost Camael and he couldn't afford to lose any more of his team...they were his family.

Armaros made it to the hospital and saw Gabriel waiting in the hall.

"Tell me she's alright? Azazel said he killed Camael and was coming after you two…I went back and saw the blood and came here," he said out of breath.

"Azazel was the one?...Of course, he'd sent another." Gabriel shook his head, "they won't tell me anything…something happened, she was bleeding badly and they are saying she might not make it."

Armaros looked alarmed and went inside the room not listening to the nurses…just as they delivered their child.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced to Armaros and he managed give a small smile back, but went to Cassiel's side.

"It's a boy Cass…Can you believe it?"

She took his hand, "John…I wanna name him John." Her eyes closed partially, "I love you," she whispered.

Armaros responded back with the same words but after that she didn't respond.

He got pushed out of the way and eventually into the hall as they worked frantically to restart her heart.

"She's half angel and Camael too…tell me this can't happen? GABRIEL DO SOMETHING!"

Gabriel rubbed his shoulder and tried to calm him down as people started to stare, "I didn't think so either till I saw Camael dead earlier."

"But…she will just go back to Heaven right?"

He shook his head no, "angels or demons…half or not simply cease to exist in the event of serious bodily injury. And since we have the bodies of humans we are at a larger risk for this, for death…but otherwise we will live forever here to serve," Gabriel explained.

The doctors came out of the room and it was quiet since they had turned off the machines.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but the child has survived," the main doctor said to the two before leaving down the hall.

Another doctor pushed little baby John to a care unit to be monitored since he was born prematurely and under traumatic circumstances.

The semi-demon started to get furious…at himself for not being there before and he blamed himself because it was their child that killed her.

The two entered Cassiel's room and closed the blinds for privacy.

"Gabriel…I...don't know what to do. I can't raise John, not with Azazel after all of us and with what I've become…" he opened his demon wings and looked down at her, "John wouldn't be safe, Samael would find a way…you've got to hide him Gabe, we can't let anything happen to him."

He nodded, "Before you arrived to the hospital I was considering an alternative. There is a man named Thomas Constantine. His wife was in labor and she died along with the child…I think right now John would be a blessing for him. Tell him nothing of the prophecy…so he will not be in danger. That would be the best…When John gets old enough we'll tell him."

Armaros looked to be getting sick, "I need to do something…" he said coldly, closing his wings he kissed Cassiel's head before leaving the room.

"Come out Azazel…I know you're around here. I've got a message for you," Armaros whispered under his breath as he went into the stairway area where they would not be seen by others.

Azazel followed grinning like madman, "Now that…was pretty wild wasn't it? I didn't have to kill her…that little spawn of yours did the dirty work me!"

"Shut up!" Armaros pulled out a gun from his coat and pointed it at him.

"Ohhh you going to kill me? Think you can actually pull the trigger? 'Cause I have the feeling…"

Armaros shot him in the chest.

Azazel coughed, "Big...mistake. Samael will make you pay for that." He slide down against the wall and his dead body rested against the stairs.

Quietly the half demon walked up the stairs to the roof access…he knew Azazel was right, but he couldn't stand the thought of him out there threatening the life of his child. Slowly he walked out onto the roof the ledge still holding the gun in his right hand.

As he stood on the ledge he looked down and frowned; all of these people were below him…unaware of the battle that was going on over their souls. Armaros wanted no part in it anymore and there was only one way…

He fired a round into his head and his body fell over the side of the building. Armaros landed on the busy street below…he was dead.

Gabriel went after Armaros after he failed to return for some time. It didn't take long for him to find Azazel's body in the stairway. As for finding Armaros…Gabe began to follow the bloody shoe prints on the ground. They led to the roof.

Once he got up there it was empty…no one was there, "Strange..."

Then the moonlight reflected off of something near the ledge. It was a gun. Then as he looked over the ledge he saw a crowd of people gathered around Armaros's broken body. Gabriel winced looking away and slowly went back down to check on John.

When he got to the nursery he saw Thomas there, with tears still in his eyes as he looked at the other babies.

"Mr. Constantine?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes? How do you know my name?"

He turned to him, "a nurse told me what happened…a friend of mine died while in labor…right after yours."

"Oh…" he said sadly but nothing else.

"The boy survived, but his father has abandoned him. I was wondering if you'd like to adopt him." Gabriel pointed to John's crib.

"Are you?..sure? I don't know…if I'm the right person or a good father."

Gabe gave him a warm smile, "John deserves a father…and I am not able to be the father he needs. I think after losing your wife and son that you deserve to have him."

Thomas shook his hand, "You can't be serious? I can't….I can't thank you enough. Thank you….thank you so much," He gave Gabe a hug.

It was on May 10, 1953, that Mary Anne Constantine gave birth to John Constantine and died during labor….leaving him in the hands of his father Thomas. That was story John knows, but his real origins have yet to be revealed to him by Gabriel, his mysterious guardian.

Completed: September 26, 2008


End file.
